No todo es malo al final
by E.Y.79
Summary: AU. HonokaxMaki; UmixNico; TsubasaxHanayo; NozomixRin... Esto funcionara como pequeños One-shots contando momentos de la pareja principal. Así que, las actualizaciones pueden variar en tiempo.- Mal summary, no lo se, pero pasa y dale una oportunidad por favor.
1. Capitulo 1

**No todo es malo al final...**

Buenas tardes, ¿Como están? Espero bien.

Por sugerencia y planificación de este fic, lo publicare aparte de la sección de _Ships ¿Random?_ a una individual. Espero que no les moleste.

 ***Estos One-shots, son con el fin de entretener, no de ofender.**

Espero les guste. Y sin más, por el momento, los veo abajo.

 _ **DESCLEMIER : Love Live School idols Proyec, NO me pertenece.**_

* * *

 **\- POV MAKI. -**

En el sótano de mi vecina, tenía la costumbre de parar y tomar asiento a lado de la ventana que tenía este. ¿Por que...? Pues ella, tocada de una manera maravillosa el piano. Llevaba haciendo esto al rededor de medio año. Si, desde que se había mudado al vecindario.

Oírle calmaba y me llevaba a un mundo que me ayudo a quien que mis problemas, no lo eran, aunque fuera unos minutos.

Un día, fui descubierta, por la culpa de un gato de bigotes largos, extraño, no. Bueno, no me desviare del tema. Por culpa de este, ya que soy alérgica a los gatos. Sin tardar en hacerse presente mi síntoma más ruidosos se hizo presente, pero logre oír cuando está dejo de tocar. Después de tomar lo que me ayuda en esto; con lentitud gire la mirada, y sonreí apenas al verle. Aunque esta no duro mucho y paso a una sonrisa boda. Sus ojos color azul atraparon a mi corazón en segundos.

-Buenas tardes... - Me dijo la chica con una sonrisa inocente, aunque algo roja de las mejillas.- ¿Esta bien?

-Buenas... Perdón por... Yo solo pasaba y... mmm... - Empecé a tartamudear, no lograba formular una mentira que justificara mi presencia ahí.- Si...

-Me llamo Kousaka Honoka. - Dijo sacando la mano por la ventana.

-Mucho gusto... Nishikino Maki... - Respondí el saludo, estrechando su mano.

-Gustas pasar. Claro por la entrada, ya que aquí no cabrias Maki. - Dijo riendo un poco.

-Claro... - Dije en automático sin dejar de sonreír.

Algo esta mal conmigo si acepto como si nada esto.

-Entonces ve al frente. Jeje, ya mismo abro. - Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Logre oir sus pasos... De verdad le abrirá a una extraña, o es tonta o demasiada confiada, aun así camino con rapidez a la entrada.

En nada me guió hasta ese sótano, donde su más grande tesoro era resguardado. Porque al parecer, el piano...

Mejor dicho la música, era su vida. Y no lo negare, ya que en cada nota sentimientos cálidos y alegres invaden a mi persona. Con el tiempo, cada fin de semana nos reunimos; ella me enseñó a tocar...

Dice que lo hago mejor que ella, pero es mentira nadie le supera. Y yo poco a poco le fui presentando a unas amigas que son como mi familia...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada nota guardo de manera inolvidable cada minuto que pasamos juntas.

Con el tiempo nos volvimos más unidas, y pasábamos tiempo cada que podía ya que cada vez mi responsabilidad tomaba fuerza.

Muy tarde me di cuenta de que no quería el futuro que se venía...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero un día sentí mi mundo se desmoronó. Nos habíamos reunido las 6 que con formábamos este pequeño grupo de amigas, y la luz apenas era suficiente para cubrirnos a nosotras, ya que unos minutos antes nos la pasamos contando historia de terror, así que el cabo de vela era ahora más pequeño. Al acabar, una de las chicas propuso "verdad o reto", cuando llego mi turno solo trague con miedo saliva al ver que era mi mismísima amiga pelimorada quien me pondría el reto. Ya que no pensaba aceptar una verdad frente a ella.

Un beso, me llevo en segundos al cielo y chocar contra la realidad de mi vida. Lo infeliz que seré de aquí en adelante. Ella, solo sonrió divertida, levemente sonrojada y sin mas regreso a su lugar.

Por fin entendí que amaba a esta chica, de cabellera naranja y ojos azules... Pero, mi estatus social, gracias a que el apellido de mi familia era tan importante, que mi "vida amorosa" ya están listas solo esperando a que me graduará de la preparatoria. Al igual que mi futura carrera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- POV GENERAL. -**

Acostada en su cama una pelirroja se encuentra suspirando, mientras con sus auriculares escucha una de las tantas veces que grabó a cierta pelinaranja tocando el piano. En eso una llamada entro a su celular que aún siendo doloroso negó contestar. Mas en segundo se dirigió al área de mensajes.

 ** _"Lo siento, pero tengo mucho que estudiar, dentro de poco tendré exámenes para la universidad y deseo entrar. Lamento no haberte lo dicho antes de irme ese día de tu casa. "_**

 ** _" Esta bien, no estoy molesta. Lamento interrumpirte en tus estudios. Solo quería saber como estas, ese día te veías mal. "_**

 ** _" No era nada, perdona por preocuparte. Estoy bien, de verdad. Me tengo que ir, espero nos podamos ver después. Bay. "_**

 ** _" Bien, te dejo. Suerte en tu examen, seguro quedaras. : ) "_**

Después de eso Maki Nishikino, evitó a su "amiga", esta era la primera vez en semanas que le hablaba. No por lo que ella pensará de aquel beso, porque presentia que ella lo tomo como lo que simplemente era, un reto. Era por la pelea interna que se desató en ella, entre su conciencia y sus sentimientos. Además, ese día tenía que asistir a su primera cita con su "novio" para que durante los próximos 6 años, tomarán más serio su relación en lo que ella terminaba la universidad y así casarse...

 _Maldición..._

Mientras está estaba en su cuarto, vio como su madre entro. Se retiró lo que impedía oir lo que se madre le decía.

\- Hija, Maki tengo algo que decirte. Antes de tu cita de hoy. - Dijo algo apenada la mujer.

-Dime. - Dijo secamente.

-Tu padre, hablo con el padre de tu pretendiente para los negocios. Y parece que este, murió hace unas semanas en un accidente.

-Que... - Dijo algo consternada, pero en alguna parte de ella se sentía feliz.

-Y este nos dio, dos opciones, dejar los negocios o bien casarte con su segundo hijo...

-Por eso andaba molesto estos día. - Comento a lo que su madre solo asintió.- ¿y que dijo papa? - Pregunto decepcionada al suponer la respuesta.

-Acepto casarte con el segundo, solo que hay un inconveniente.

-¿Cuál... ? - Pregunto ente molesta y confundida.

-No es el, es ella.

-¿Una mujer...?

-Exacto.

-Eso no es...

-Lo se, pero esperamos puedas llevarte bien con ella. Por lo poco que dijo su padre sobre ella es una muy buena chica, un año mayor que tu.

La pelirroja no sabia que pensar, prácticamente su padre si aceptaría que saliera con una mujer... Pero su corazón ya lo había ocupado una muy especial y única. Como aceptar a otra.

* * *

La noche, llego y aún nerviosa, Maki bajo del coche nerviosa, entro al restaurante y en nada fue llevada a la mesa donde su cita le esperaba.

-Buenas... Noches... - Dijo Maki al momento de tomar asiento y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, Nishikino - San... ¡Maki-chan! - Grito la otra chica al reconocerla.

-Porque grita... ¿Honoka ? - Pregunto asusta Maki.

-¿Tu eres la que se casaría con mi hermano? - Pregunto alterada aun.

-Parece que si... Lamento la pérdida de tu familia. - Dijo calmada.

-Papa y yo lo extrañaremos... Pero no fue tu culpa. - Dijo más calmada y tomando su mano.

-¿Parece que nuestra amistad, quedo de lado por nuestras familias? Que mal no. - Dijo "triste" Maki, quien contenía la alegría que se empezaba a apoderará de ella.

-No me molesta, seré honesta. Cuando mi padre dijo que me casaría con otra mujer me causó tristesa... Porque ya una se había ganado mi corazón y enamorarme de otra parecía imposible. - Dijo Honoka, agachando la mirada, pero sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja frente a ella.

-¿Eh...? - Dijo ladiando la cabeza. - ¿Quien...? -Pregunto decepcionada.

-Tu... - Alsando la mirada para ver con decisión a los ojos lila.

-¿Yo... ? ¿Enserio... ? No bromes... Esto es solo porque...

-Ellos no tienen nada que ver. Desde antes de ese beso, mi corazón latía aceleradamente cada que estaba contigo; al besarnos, solo confirmame que lo que sentía era verdad. Pero empesaste a ya no ir, hoy por fin respondiste mis mensajes... Pensé que me odiabas...-Dijo con tono triste esto último.

-Que, no... Eso no es así... es solo que mi vida ya estaba resulta y no quería sufrir viéndote, sabiendo que ... - Decía sonrojada a más no poder.

-¿Que.. ?

-No podía ser más que una amiga.

-Parece que el destino nos quería juntas al final... - Dijo Honoka con una sonrisa amplia, para luego dar un beso en los labios a Maki, quien correspondió con alguna lágrimas aquellos labios.

 ** _¿Fin...?_**

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Pasare la review que ya había respondido, espero no le moleste al usuario. Y corregiré detalles o meteré, mas adelante ya que desde el ciber donde estoy no deseo hacer mas tiempo.

 **Reviews :**

 **bellotasarutobi :** Gracias por ti sugerencia la tomare en cuenta (tal vez por ahí tenga una, quien sabe). Pero por ahora tendrás que esperar., ya que estaré algo ocupada; publicando lo que ya tengo hecho o adelantado, pues andaré ocupada. Espero que te guste este fic y seguir contando contigo los capítulos y/o proyectos futuros. Gracias por tu comentario.

¿Que opinan? ¿Quien gusta o shipea a estas? Aun este ship no es tan raro. ¿o si? (Siento que olvido algo...ñe) Bien, hasta aquí lo dejare. De verdad espero que les guste. Ya veremos que tan bien recibida es. Espero haya quedado bien.Y en mi caso con un comentario, favorito o seguidor es suficiente para saber que mi trabajo no quedo tan mal. Y que alguien quiere ver un poco mas.

 ** _Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos..._**

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay algún error ortográfico...**_

Y sin más, hasta otra. Bay.


	2. Capitulo 2

**#3.- No todo es malo al final. Parte 2.**

Hola, ¿Como están? Espero que bien.

Espero les guste. Y sin más, por el momento, los veo abajo.

 _ **Estos One-shots, son con el fin de entretener, no de ofender.**_

 **Aclaraciones/Advertencias :**

 **1.- Otras parejas aparecerán, solo como menciona.**

 **2.-Advertencia: contenido LEMON (no es mucho, saben como soy. Pero la advertencia se tiene que poner)**

 **3.-Este seré el ultimo capitulo que publique aquí en _Ship ¿Random?_ , ya que publicare este fic por separada. **

_**DESCLEMIER : Love Live School idols Proyec, NO me pertenece...**_

* * *

—Honoka, ¿ya estas lista?—Pregunto una pelirroja apoyada desde el marco de la puerta.

—Un minuto mas.—Grito una pelinaranja desde el baño, quien se miraba al espejo.

—Esta bien, pero de verdad, sabes que a umi no le gusta que lleguen tarde.—Dijo con fastidio la mujer que tomaba el saco de la cama.

—Lo se, llegaremos a tiempo.—Dijo Honoka sin preocupación, parando un momento en la puerta para asomarse y sonreír a su pareja.

—Bien, esperare en el coche.—Dijo la pelirroja antes de salir, levemente sonrojada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cinco años atrás...**

—Entonces, ¿Nishikino Maki, seras mi esposa en el futuro?—Pregunto Honoka tomando la mano de la pelirroja, para acariciar suavemente esta.

—Si. Eso me encantaría.—Respondió sacando humo de las orejas la pelirroja de ojos violetas, ante el acto cariñoso de la ojiazul.

—Parece que esta cena a servido para más y a la vez nada de lo nuestros padres esperaban.—Opino Honoka, después de tomar de su vaso de agua.

—Parece que el cruzarnos y estar juntas, estaba en nuestro destino.—Reforzó con una sonrisa Maki.

—Así es.—Afirmo Honoka, después de robarle un beso.

—Te amo...—Dijo Maki antes de reír divertida, al ver como los labios de su pareja pasaba a ser como el de su labial.

—Yo igual.—Secundo,mientras se retiraba el labial con una servilleta.— ¿Vamos a pedir postre?—Pregunto con un brillo de los ojos.

—Si, es algo que me gustaría, para celebrar.— Dijo, mientras se resistía reír por el gesto que hacia la ojiazul.— De ahí, te acompañare a casa.—Agrego antes de levantar el menú.

—No tienes que.—Dijo Honoka, mientras llamaba al mesero. A lo que Maki ladeo la cabeza.— Seré yo quien te lleve a casa, además mi papá está en casa de tus padres.—Agrego antes de pedir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoy en día...**

—Pensé que llegarían tarde.—Bufo una peliazul que se encontraba en la entrada.

—No fue así, o si Sonoda.—Replico Honoka divertida.

—Eres insoportable aun, kousaka.—Dijo con fastidio Umi.

—Lo se, pero aun así somos amigas de mucho tiempo, Umi-chan.—Recordó, saltando a ella para abrazarla.

—Cierto, todo porque matarte no dejaría algo bueno.—Bromeo mientras le correspondía el abrazo.

—Vamos, mejor guíanos a la mesa que has reservado.—Pidió Maki, quien solo suspiro por el modo de ser de esas dos.

—Claro.—Acepto Umi con una sonrisa.

—¿Ya has planeado lo que dirás? ¿Traes el anillo?—Pregunto Honoka, mientras era guiada.

—Si.—Respondió después de ponerse roja, ya que la pelinaranja había llamado mucho la atención.

—Cariño, no presiones mas a Umi de lo que ya esta.—Dijo con voz calmada Maki.

Llagaron a la mesa que les correspondía y Maki paso a sentarse enfrente de donde Umi, Honoka siguió su ejemplo y se sentó a lado de su pareja.

—¿Crees que tarde en llegar?—Pregunto Maki, para empezar a calmar a la peliazul, ya que se notaba su impaciencia y un leve temblar en sus manos.

—Dijo que haría todo por salir a tiempo, de la sesión de hoy.—Respondió aun nerviosa.

—Así, que papel hará ahora, ¿sabes?—Pregunto de nuevo maki, después de apagar y guardar su teléfono. Mientras que Honoka no dejaba de maravillarse con el menú.

—No me quiso adelantar nada.—Dijo tras suspirar.

—Seguro es, para que no vayas y golpees al tipo con el que este trabajando.—Bromeo Honoka, pasando la mirada a las dos chicas de su lado.

—Ese tipo se lo merecía, creía que por grabar unas escenas de besos con mi Nico ella le agarraría cariño, se merece esos golpes.—Se defendió Umi con un puchero Y cruzándose de brazos. Mientras giraba la cabeza.

—Les gusta molestarse aun después de muchos años.—Opino con fastidio la pelirroja.

—Chicas, ¿Como están?—Pregunto una mujer de cabello color jengibre, la cual sostenía de la mano a otra castaña que sonrió tímidamente al momento que las vistas de todas se poso sobre ella.—¿Nico, aun no llega?—Todas le negaron con la cabeza, ya que se habían quedado sin palabras.—Que bien...—Soltó aliviada, ganándose la mirada de molestia de la peliazul.—Lo digo, porque no quería ser la ultima en llegar y perderme de este gran paso que quieres dar; espero no nos haga esperar mas y llegue ya.—Dijo nerviosa la pelijengibre mientras terminaba de acomodar a su pareja en las sillas de lado derecho, a lado de Honoka ya que era ahora la mirada de la ojivioleta la que perforaba su alma.

—Y dinos Tsu-chan, ¿Quien es esta jovencita?—Pregunto Honoka alegre de ver a su amiga después de mucho.

—Oh, bueno ademas de disfrutar mi estancia en parís me encontré con Hanayo la cual es mi novia desde hace casi un año.—Respondió cortes y evitando ver a la pelirroja.

—Que bueno es ver que alguien se ha ganado el corazón de alguien que parecía indomable.—Dijo Maki lo mas calmada que podía sonar.

—Verdad que si.—Secundo la misma Tusbasa que evita sonora muy brusca.

—¿Y va a venir Nozomi?—Pregunto Honoka, quien sentía como se tensaba el ambiente.

—No, se encuentra fuera del país, como siempre.—Respondió Umi al instante ya que no quería que las cosas se pusieran problemáticas como otras veces.

—¿Ahora donde anda visitando?—Pregunto Honoka para que la conversación se fuera por esa rama.

—México...

—Nico, ya llego.—Anuncio una pelinegra que había saltado a la peliazul, la cual no tardo en ponerse roja.

—¿Como te fue hoy, amor?—Pregunto nerviosa Umi, después de besar la mejilla de su pareja.

—Bien, no me querían dejar ir; pero Nico no rechazaría la oportunidad de pasar un día con todas sus amigas ya que sabe la mayoría apenas y si tiene tiempo.—Respondió tomando asiento a lado de su amada.

—Lo bueno que has llegado, enana.—Dijo Tsubasa para ganar la atención de la pelinegra.

—Tsubasa...—Bufo molesta Umi, mientras que Nico había dicho con emoción.—¿Como estas? Has vuelto después de mucho, que bueno es verte.—Dijo Nico, lanzándose a abrazarla. Tsubasa saco la lengua a Umi quien solo se contenía a pegarle .—Pero te recuerdo que estamos a la par, solo por unos centímetros no estas en condición de decirme enana.—Agrego la de ojos rojos, al momento de separarse de ella y pellizcar sus mejillas.

—Lo siento...—Se disculpaba Tsubasa, quien intentaba que esta le soltara.

—¿y bien, que nos lleva a reunirnos hoy?¿Umi?—Pregunto Nico regresando al fin a su asiento.

—Bueno falta, Nozomi.—Recordó Maki.

—No me puedo imaginar el porque, pero si suponía que ella no estaría hoy.—Dijo Nico con calma y segura de lo que decía.

—Aun así la llamare, deseo que escuche esto.—Dijo Umi, evitando ver a su pareja.

—Esperemos responda...—Dijeron todas a la vez, lo que llevo a todas a reír.

—No sean pesimistas...—Dijo Umi, quien marcaba en su celular el numero de su a amiga.

—Bueno, Umi-chan...—Se escucho del celular que estaba en altavoz.

—Hola, Nozomi ¿como estas?—Pregunto la peliazul después de callar a todas.

—Parece que están todas, ¿verdad? ¿Por que?—Pregunto sorprendida Nozomi, quien de su lado se encontraba recostada.

—Yo las reuní ya que deseo que esta noticia sea conocida por todas de mi y no de otros.—Inicio con voz algo temblorosa.—Pido no me interrumpan ya que esta discurso me costo aprendérmelo...—Nidio al ver que Honoka casi abría la boca.—Nico, cuando nos conocimos solo nos vimos como amigas, con el tiempo llegue a desarrollar sentimientos que aunque extraños... con el tiempo logre expresar. Lo cual te agradezco Honoka y Nozomi por haberme ayudado a dar este paso que hasta hoy no me arrepiento, aun habiendo perdido el apoyo de mis padres. Pero pude salir adelante y ahora soy alguien gracias a la ayuda de todas, en especial de ti Nico que nunca te has apartado de mi lado...—Pare esto ya empezaba a sudar y tuvo la necesidad de tomar un poco agua antes de seguir.—Amor, mi querida y amada Nico, ángel y pequeño demonio que te robaste mi corazón...—Mientras decía esto sacaba de su saco una pequeña cajita color negra del bolsillo derecho de saco.—¿Te casarías conmigo?—Pregunto al fin con una sonrisa nerviosa y a la vez de alivio.

Nico se limito a asentir para luego soltarse a llorar, llevando a Umi a socorrerla con un abrazo tierno, pero fuerte, tras poner en su dedo el anillo.

—Eres una tramposa...—Dijo al fin Nico.—Me has ganado... no se vale.—Agrego mientras se separaba del abrazo de su peliazul y sacaba de su bolsa una cajita color azul.

—Parece que siempre nos ponemos de acuerdo... verdad.—Afirmo Umi tras darle un beso en los labios, que como pocas veces no le molestaba o avergonzaba al hacerlo en publico. Nico le puso el anillo y ambas se abrazaron, el silencio duro poca ya que aplausos de quienes le rodeaban se empezaban a escuchar.

—Felicidades.—Dijeron la mayoría al unisono alzando su copa.

—Gracias, son grandes amigas.—Dijo Nico, quien reía y sonreía de oreja a oreja, al ver que Umi ocultaba su rostro entre su pecho ya que al final la vergüenza se había hecho presente en la peliazul que sacaba humo por las orejas.

—Me alegro por ustedes dos chicas, me hubiera encanto estar ahí para afirmar mi aprobación. Umi, mas te vale no lastimar el corazón de mi pequeña Nicochi.—Dijo alegre la pelimorada al otro lado de la linea.

—Lo se, pero ahora es mas mía que tuya.—Dijo Umi haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Ahora solo falta que tu nos presentes a alguien.—Se unió para molestar Tsubasa que se había acercado el teléfono.

—¿Tsubasa-chan? Mira que llevaron los vientos de parís a su lugar de origen.—Dijo Nozomi con un tono de burla.—Me alegra saber que estas por ahi. Por favor, solo no te metas en problemas con la pequeña Maki-chan.—Agrego con "reproche".

—Disculpa ser la mas joven de las 4.—Bufo molesta la pelirroja, que arrebato molesta el celular de las manos de la ojiverde.—Aunque es solo por dos años.

—Te perdono.—Respondió entre carcajadas la mayor.

—Disculpen, yo tengo 27 años.—Dijo la castaña con timidez al ganar la atención de todas.

—Vaya escucho la voz de alguien nueva, ¿quien eres?—Pregunto curiosa Nozomi.

—No le vayas a asustar.—Amenazo Tsubasa quien recuperaba el teléfono.—Es mi novia, se llama Koizumi Hanayo, y de verdad no le molestes.—Dijo con voz firme.

—Parece que alguien se ha ganado el corazón de la indomable, Tsu.—Canturreo feliz Nozomi.—Bienvenida a la familia Hanayo-chan, espero conocernos prontos. Cuida bien de la rebelde que tienes de novia, no la dejes ir fácil.

—Gracias... Espero, que sea pronto... Eso haré.—Respondí Hanayo quien parecía agarrar mas seguridad.

—Tu también, piensas lo mismo...—Resoplo Tsubasa.—Pero ya te veré con alguien algún día y te la aplicare.—Agrego después de suspirar.

—Bien, brindemos. Porque mas cosas buenas lleguen a todas y por la única soltera, para que pronto consiga a alguien.—Dijo Nico, quien guiño a Tsubasa y le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Nicochi, no quieres... No~zo~mi~chan, he vuelto y traje algo que estoy segura te gustara.—Fue interrumpida la pelimorada, y otra voz se hizo presente en el lugar.—Claro no mas que la noche de ayer...Rin-chan...—Interrumpió nerviosa Nozomi que se encontraba sudando. Las demás se aguantaban las ganas de decir algo, pero su mirada era de cómplices.—Por cierto, hoy tomare la revancha por la marca que me has hecho en...—La llamada se corto en ese instante. y un mensaje llego poco después. _Hablaremos mas tarde, les deseo mucha felicidad y existo. Posdata: Esto no es para reírse._

—Parece, que no esta tan atrás de nostras.—Dijo Honoka, provocando que todas la presentes se soltaran a reír.

—Bien, esta noche es para celebrar. Hora de pedir.—Dijo Umi quien ya lloraba de tanto reír.

* * *

—Honoka, se supone conducirías de regreso tu.—Reprocho molesta la pelirroja que dejaba en el asiento de copiloto a la ojiazul, que aun siendo mala para el alcohol había tomado de mas.

—Lo siento...—Dijo apenada la pelinaranja que ponía la mirada de perrito triste.

—Suspirar.—Ya conduciré yo, pero no hagas esa mirada., que me enfadare.—Dijo después de ponerle en cinturón de seguridad.

—Nishikino-san...—Llamo con miedo una castaña a la pelirroja por la espalda.

—Si. Ah, Koizumi, puedes decirme Maki. Al final si eres la pareja de una de mis amiga, también eres amiga mía.—Dijo Maki tras cerrar la puerta del copiloto.

—Gracias por la confianza... Maki-chan...—Dijo mas tranquila la castaña que aun jugaba con sus manos.

—No te preocupes, Hanayo todas me dicen así. ¿Y te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Y Tsubasa?—Pregunto lo mas calmada que pudo al ver que la mujer frente a ella parecía querer decirle algo.

—En el coche, le pedí me esperara ya que deseaba decirte algo...—Respondió un poco mas segura, mientras apretaba los puños.

—¿Y que puede ser eso?—Pregunto con una sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza.

—Quiero decirte... que se, no te llevas bien con ella y se el porque, pero te puedo asegurar que ella me ama y yo le amo.—Dijo con el tono de voz mas alto.— Así que por favor, intenta superar sus indiferencias, porque ella te aprecia como su amiga y aunque no lo diga le duele la frialdad con la que la tratas.—Pidió inclinándose un poco y hablando mas quedito.

—Jaja, perdón.—Pidió al ver la mirada extraña y levemente molesta de la castaña.—Es que no esperaba esto. Estoy segura de que ese corazón indomable, es puro y honesto; se que nunca ocultaría nada de quien es importante para ella. Eres muy valiente, Hanayo. Y eso lo se, a mi también, pero no se lo digas. Soy yo quien, quiere estar bien consigo antes de poder arreglar las cosas. Así que no te preocupes, no, nos vamos a matar. Te lo prometo.—Agrego Maki, que le guiñaba el ojo en plan cómplice. Mientras que Hanayo sonreía aliviada.—Ahora vuelve con ella, si no, pensara que estoy atacándote. Por favor no le digas nada de esto.—Pidió de nuevo con un tono mas firme.

—Claro. También, quería entregarte esto, ya que he conocido en persona a la doctora Nishikino Maki en persona.—Dijo extendiéndole un folder color crema, para después salir corriendo a donde estaba el coche de su novia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Vamos, despierta... Honoka. Ya llegamos.—Dijo Maki, que movía a su pareja para despertar le. Pues poco después de arrancar se había quedado dormida.

—No ese pan es mio...—Grito la pelinaranja al momento de despertar.

—Vamos, no es mucho para llegar al cuarto. Después de un baño, te vistes y vas a dormir.—Dijo Maki mientras la ayuda a salir del coche.

—Si señora...—Bromeo Honoka, quien recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza.—Auch...

—Camina.

—Lo siento cariño... no quise ofenderte...

—Suspirar.—Esta bien, pero no pongas esa cara de verdad. Se supone que tu eres la mayor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al llegar a la habitación, Maki ayudo a desvestir a Honoka, quien de la nada se puso a reír, confundiendo a la menor.

—¿Que pasa por tu cabeza?—Pregunto curiosa.

—Nada.—Respondió dando un beso en sus labios y entrando al baño para ducharse.

—Y ahora que le pasa.—Se dijo para si la pelirroja, completamente roja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Cariño, ¿Por que sigues siendo así con Tsubasa?—Pregunto Honoka, ya cambiada y recostada en la cama.

—Solo, que tu eres mía...—Respondió un poco molesta.

—Así es, por eso nos casamos. Pero ella supo apartarse en su momento, podrías llevarte de nuevo con ella bien, tu eras su amiga mucho antes que yo.—Dijo lanzando a su espalda y abrazándola con delicadeza.

—Lo se... Sabes que soy celosa...—Susurro Maki, ya que admitir eso le costaba.

—Jeje, me encanta cuando mi tomate es honesto.—Dijo Honoka mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de la menor.

—Oye...—Intento reprochar molesta, pero aquellos labios que empezaban pasara de sus hombros hasta la oreja derecha le hacían cosquillas y a la vez le existaban.—Honoka... es mejor... que vayamos a... dormir... —Decía cada vez con la respiración más agitada. Ya que su pareja había metido las manos bajo la camisa de esta y empezó a jugar con sus pechos, que aún no siendo iguales a los de su pareja tampoco eran pequeños como los de su amiga pelinegra.

—Sabes, que de quien me enamore, fuiste tu. Te amo.—Dijo con voz entre cortada, ya que ella también empezaba a sentir el calor de Maki y el suyo, busco sus labios para besarle.

Prendas de ropa se encontraban cerca de una cama, aquellas que impidieron que aquello llegara a más, ya habías sido despojadas. Y ahora la mayor se encontraba saboreando aquellos pechos de la persona que más amaba, mientas que con sus dedos jugaba con la intimidad de su esposa, pasando por los contornos de aquella zona que cada vez era más húmeda; mientras con la otra hacia pequeños círculos en el abdomen y otras veces en la pierna de esta. La pelirroja se arqueaba cada vez más. Esa sensación de éxtasis la hacia querer llegar a más. Aferrándose a las sábanas y mordiendo su labio inferior con más fuerza cada vez.

Si bien era cierto que Maki era la que, se la pasaba más de traje, Honoka era quien en la cama dominaba. Y no por ser la mayor; si no, por que a la pelirroja le gusta sentir el tacto de la pelinaranja por cada centímetro se su cuerpo. Y Honoka disfrutaba complacer a su mujer, además de amar saborear cada centímetro de su piel.

—Honoka... No dejes marcas...—Dijo al sentir una mordida de esta en el pelvis. Pero la verdad es que ya le había hecho otras más, antes.

—Lo siento... Pero no me pude resistir... Eres tan bella y dulce... Maki-chan... ¿puedo?—Dijo viendo a sus ojos con cierta lujuria y ansiedad. Pero esta no haría nada más sin una respuesta aprobatoria de la ojivioleta.

Sin decir palabra alguna, solo asintió y dio la mirada que esperaba su ojiazul...

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Pido una disculpa, pero hay una falla con el internet, he tenido que venir a un ciber para poder terminar de editar y publicar. Quiero mandar un salado y un abrazo para el usuario **bellotasarutobi, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te la hayas pasado bien.** Lamento la tardanza de verdad, pero no contaba con que fallara la conexión.

 **Reviews :**

 **bellotasarutobi :** Gracias por comentar, de nuevo una disculpa pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de esta serie, para ser exactos la segunda partre del capitulo 3.

 **HonoMaki22** **:** Thank you.

 _ **Observaciones, sugerencias y comentarios son recibidos...**_

 _ **Mil disculpas si hay** **algún** **error** **ortográfico** **...**_

¿Que opinan?


End file.
